Red Vixen
by xDisturbed
Summary: Two-Shot of Ahri and Katarina. First story. Yuri, Lesbian, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Authour's Note: I edited the first part a bit, to make it make a bit more sense, also if you see any errors please let me know was I am very new to the fanfiction world.

* * *

Katarina bangs on Ahri's door.

"Who is it?" Ahri asked.

"Open the door."

The door opens, and Katarina pushes Ahri back, in rage about her last match with the vixen.

"What skills a mere fox like you can posses?... Huh?" Katarina insulted the fox.

"Ooh... I've gotten a few... Let me… show you." Ahri responded playfully.

The vixen raised her hand up to her lips and blew a kiss. Katarina's stern face expression softened to an embracing look. She approached Ahri softly, and wrapped her arms around her neck. The assassin's lips meet with the mage's, Katarina licking Ahri's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ahri gave her permission and their tongues met, and dance together.

Katarina breaks the kiss…

"W-what type of magic is this?"

"I just merely opened your mind, it seems you truly did have feelings for me. I just revealed them to you."

"What... H-"

Ahri's finger places against Katarina's soft red lips as she silences her. A giggle escapes the fox as she shakes her head as she places her arm around the red head's hip.

A gasp escapes Katarina's mouth as Ahri's cold fingers ladder her back. The vixen push her hands underneath Katarina's top piece as Katarina pulled back from the kiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Katarina asked.

"Do not worry... Don't you trust me?" Ahri's ear raised up.

"Uh... S-sure…" Katarina's body releasing tense

Ahri placed her lips against Katarina's as she unhooked her top. Goosebumps blossom against the assassin's skin as her bare mounds greet the air, her nipples on point. The tailed one placed her hand on the red heads hip and one on her back, bringing her to the ground. The vixen dropped her head and captured a hard nipple in her mouth. A moan escaping Katarina's mouth.

Ahri pinched Katarina's free nipple in her hand as her tongue played games with her other. She averted her attention to the other, repeating prior actions.

"A-Ahri, p-please don't s-stop..." Katarina begged.

"No worries my child, I will attend your needs." Ahri giggled.

The redhead felt excitement grow between her legs. Her bottom lip caught between white teeth.

"P-please..." Katarina whimpered."

"Hmm?" Ahri's ear wiggled as she listened.

"Please..." Katarina responded.

"Please what?"Ahri raised her head up.

"Please... me." Katarina begged.

Ahri's finger ran down the assassin's midriff and slipped under her leather pants, she wrapped a finger under the hem of her underwear as she smiled at the whimpering redhead.

"Not yet!" Ahri teased.

The tailed women descended the assassin's body as she removed her hand from Katarina's pants. Pulling off Katarina's combat boots, then she undid the redheads belt, and finally pulled on her pants as they freed from her ankles.

Damp scarlet panties revealed to Ahri. The fox stood up and pulled her kimono down, the bell chiming as it reached the floor. Ahri's bosom fell out and hard nipples revealed, capturing one between her finger as she teased the redhead. Ahri slipped her sleeves off and fell back to her knees, straddling Katarina's waist. Their lips met again as stiff nipples danced upon each other.

"Can you... Y'know?" Katarina asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… I don't think I will..." Ahri teased.

"Please Ahri!" The redhead begged.

Ahri dived in between Katarina's legs, the redhead obediently spreading her legs. Ahri's fox teeth clamped her hem and pulled it from her legs, Katarina kicking it from her ankles. Excitement dripping from her nether regions as Ahri felt her own excitement running down her own leg, from beneath her black panties.

Ahri kissed Katarina's inner thighs, and ran her tongue along her legs, she approached her most needed spot, and skipped over it, her tongue dancing along her inner thighs. Katarina needed to be pleased, that region needed to see attention.

"Ahri!" Katarina begged.

Ahri placed her lips against the redhead's clitoris, her tongue brushing against her nub. Moans rush from the assassin's mouth as she grabbed onto Ahri's head.

"Oh my god! Ahri, please - d-don't stop!" Katarina moaned.

Ahri pushed a finger against her entrance and rubbed slightly, looking up at Katarina's pleading face as she pushed it in. The vixen twirled the finger inside her walls and felt Katarina's breathing intensify. Ahri pushed a second finger in, filling her to the brim. Katarina tugged on Ahri's hair as she gasped for air. The fox pushed a third finger in.

Katarina dropped her hand from Ahri, and it fell to the floor, Katarina dropped her supporting elbow and fell to her back, she screamed in pleasure as Ahri did undefinable things to her body. Ahri's fingers leave and re-enter Katarina's regions, curling inside of her.

"Ahri! P-please *scream* d-don't *gasp* stop!" Katarina moaned aloud.

Ahri hit that one special spot, and Katarina started to raise up, her back arching, and her head fell back, her walls tighten around Ahri's fingers as she releases her fluids in the vixen's mouth. Ahri drinks Katarina and licks her lips as she raised her head up, sucking on her fingers slowly. Beads of sweat travel down Katarina's body, her pierced navel wet.

"How was that?" The fox asked.

"That *pant* was *pant* absolutely- amazing." Katarina mumbled.

"But now it's your turn." Katarina stated as she crawled to Ahri, pinning her to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Katarina's hand ran up Ahri's body, dancing along her midriff, coming along her nipples and finally reaching her face. The redhead cupped the fox's cheek in her hand and pressed her lips against hers. Katarina tasted her own juices, and they tasted sweet, but she was eager to taste the fox's. But how?

"What do I do?" Katarina thought to herself. "I know... I'll do what she did."

Katarina dropped her head down and captured a nipple in her mouth, rotating her to the around the peak as she kneaded the other nipple between her fingers.

"Hey... You're pretty good at this..." Ahri moaned.

Suns settled on the assassin's face as she switched nipples. Ahri moaned as Katarina dragged her hand down Ahri's body, stopping at her nether regions, she placed her hand on top of her slit and rubbed in a slow circle, her fingers collecting her juice between them.

A moan escaped Ahri's mouth as Katarina smirked. She silenced her with a kiss and increased her pace as the fox moaned in her mouth. Katarina moved her head down and sucked on Ahri's neck, softly running her tongue along her collar, she slowly bit Ahri's neck as she gasped.

"Am I doing it right?" Katarina asked.

"W-what?" Ahri asked.

The redhead stopped rubbing Ahri's pussy and sat down in between her legs.

"I've never some this before..." Katarina stated.

"Y'know... You don't have to please me..."

"But I want too!"

"Ok, listen carefully. Go between my legs."

"Uh..."

"With your head."

"Oh."

Katarina got on her knees and had her head in front of Ahri's dripping womanhood.

"Now place your tongue against my clit, and lick, slowly."

Katarina placed her tongue against Ahri's clit and slowly ran it up and down making her moan.

"Nice. Now try and please it more."

Katarina licked her clit faster, and pushed it roughly as she licked. She copy's the Fox's prior actions and sucked on it causing Ahri to moan. The redhead pushed a finger against Ahri's entrance.

"Go ahead..." Ahri said weakly.

Katarina pushed her finger in and explored the fox's cave as she gasped from the entrance. She pushed in deep and felt a rough spot, and she knew immediately what it was.

"R-right there." Ahri mumbled.

The assassin pushed in a second finger, knuckle deep and curled it against her G-spot. Ahri moaned loudly as Katarina sucked her clit. A third finger enters and rubs her sensitive patch as Ahri screams aloud.

"N-now use y-your mouth, I-Inside of me!" Ahri moaned.

Fingers leave out, covered in the fox's liquids and she sucks it off.

"Mmm..." Katarina thought to herself.

Katarina pushed aside Ahri's slit with her fingers and pushed her tongue inside her hole, pushing it rapidly in and out as Ahri's pushed her hips forward trying to get the redhead deeper.

"Katarina! H-harder! F-fuck me harder!"

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Fuck me harder! Faster!"

Katarina stopped eating her out and pushed in three fingers rubbing her G-spot as her thumb rubbed her clit. Katarina's fingers violently thrashed Ahri's pussy as her breasts bounced along the redheads beat. Katarina got on Ahri, still fingering her and caught a nipple and her mouth and sucked on it as Ahri screamed and moaned.

Liquids jet against Katarina's fingers as she increased her pace, fucking Ahri harder. Ahri opened her eyes and screamed, as she was in pure bliss. Katarina pulled her fingers out as Ahri finished coming as she sucked on her fingers. Katarina kissed Ahri, the fox tasting herself.

"Are you sure... That was your first time?"

"Yeah..."

Ahri held her hand out and a double sides dildo appeared in her hands.

"W-what's that?"

"Don't worry, it feels amazing."

They both sat up and supported weight on their elbow, Ahri placed it inside of herself, and got close to Katarina, pushing the other end in her womanhood. Ahri placed her leg over Katarina's and held her knee.

The fox turned on a button and the dildo began to vibrate inside their pussies as they screamed in unison. They pumped forward and back, their hips bucking forwards, Ahri turned a dial, and the vibrator began to violently shake inside of their wombs. Both women screaming and moaning as they squirted over each other's bodies, the vibrator increasing their orgasm. Ahri quickly pulled out the vibrator and turned it off, sucking on it. Katarina left gasping for air as her chest heaved.

"How was that?"

"I-I need to sleep."

Ahri stood up and almost fell over, her legs trembling. She grabbed Katarina's hand and brought her to her bed, they both lay under the sheets in each other's embrace as they watched the sun settle.

"Ooh!" Ahri gasps as Katarina pushed her hand between the fox's legs.

* * *

Tell me what you think, anything you think I can approve on. Please, it helps!

R&R


End file.
